You Should See My Little Sis
by disgrace face
Summary: When Richard Cameron's twin sister winds up at Welton Academy in the year 1960,she meets Richard's estranged friends,and becomes close with them. See what adventures are to come.
1. August 20th, 1960

You should see my little Sis  
She really knows how to rock  
She knows how to twist

_(The Twist by Chubby Checker)_

_August 20th, 1960—Welton Academy_

I chewed my fingernails as I sat through the speech Mr.Nolan gave every year. I've seen it at least 3 times already, coming with my brother every year to this stupid school for his orientation, watching it and disregarding it as his little sister who'd rather be at home with her friends then stuck there all Saturday. This time I am watching it as a student myself.

This year, Welton All Boys Academy would now be Welton All Boys and Nineteen Girls Academy. I, unfortunately, am one of those girls.

"Evelyn Louise! Stop chewing your fingernails." My mother scorned. I heard my older brother snicker. He was the reason I was here in the first place. If he didn't have to go and tell Mother about this stupid school…  
"Shut up, _Richard_." I shot at him as I stomped on his foot.  
"Stop it you two." Mother scorned again.

We both sat up straight, straightening ourselves out, looking forward and pretending to pay attention.

"Thank you, you are dismissed." Mr. Nolan said.

Finally! I shot out of my seat and ran out the nearest door, while Richard and Mom were distracted.

"AH, fresh air!" I exclaimed getting a few glances from people walking around. I found a maple tree near by and sat down underneath. As soon as I got comfortable, I saw a certain redheaded boy known as my brother running out to me.

"Damnit," I sighed.

"Mom wants you back inside. She said that you would not make a fool out of her." Rich said annoyingly.  
"Fine, I'm coming, I'm coming…" I stood up and followed Rich inside. I really don't want to be here…I wonder who can tell?

As we walked up to her, Rich grabbed my arm, "Here, Mom, I found her."

"Let go of me, I'm not a baby!"  
"But you _are_ my baby sister." He said with a tone like he thought he owned the Earth.  
"Only by five minutes you…you, you-"

"Ms.Cameron! So nice to see you." Mr. Nolan cut me off. " Nice to see you brought both of your children back this year."  
"They're glad to be here, Mr. Nolan. Lovely speech as usual."  
"Why, thank you, Ms. Cameron. Good to see you again."

We all shook his hand as we walked out the door.

"I hate you!" I spat as soon as we got out of the door.  
"I love ya, too, Sis." He grabbed me by the neck and gave me a noogie, "Get off of me! Mom!"  
"Richard, unhand your sister! I will not have any phone calls from the administrators informing me that you two were fighting." She warned.  
"All right, let Dad answer the phone then." I joked, gaining a small laugh out of Rich.  
"Don't start." She said giving me a side-glance.

Mom helped me get my things to my dorm. Seems to be I would be bunking alone…at the end of the boy's hall, nonetheless. And as my luck would have it, I am the only girl in my grade. This is going to be fun…

"Bye, Mom, I'll miss you. I love you!" I said hugging her. "Good bye, Darling. I love you and I will miss you as well." I gave my mother a kiss and she left. I looked around my single room. One bed, one window, one dresser, one desk. I turned around slowly. Oh and one boy at my door.

He had a smirk on his face as he leaned against the doorway, one leg crossed over the other. Charlie Dalton. That's who that was. I had met him three times before.

"Who is this delicate creature that has graced us with her presence?" He said slyly  
"Evelyn Cameron…It's on the door." How does he not remember me?  
"Lovely name for a lovely face."  
"Thanks, my parents gave them to me."  
"Cute…" He referred to my smug comment.

I turned around getting things out of my bag. He invited himself in and took the picture out of my hand. He took one look at it and his face turned very angry.

"Oh you're _that_ Cameron." Yes! We have met 3 times before! How are you not remembering? Are you new here? Another boy walked up, "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" I raised my voice in perturbance and crossed my arms over my chest and put all my weight on one foot.  
"Oh, no…Charlie, what did you do?" The boy asked.  
"Do you know what he did?!" Charlie exclaimed, "Hey, could you close the door please? Thanks." I asked the boy, mock sweetly. The boy stepped in and sat down.  
"Don't you think I know what he did? The boy is my brother for God's sake! Don't you think I am totally pissed off?"  
"Yeah, but you weren't there. You don't understand!"  
"Well, what my brother did doesn't mean shit. I'm not him." I told him.  
"Well that's good to know if I'm ever in a crock of shit." He said and then walked out slamming the door.

"What was that all about?"  
"Are you related to Richard Cameron?"  
"Yes, twins…unfortunately."  
"_That's_ what that was all about. He finked on us last year and got our favorite teacher fired. Charlie Dalton- that's who that is-"  
"Yeah, I know who he is-"  
"Well, Charlie hit him and Rich got him expelled."  
"How is he here then?"  
"Let's just say his parents made a… 'big donation.'"  
"I see…Money can get you anything these days."  
"Yeah…well I've got some unpacking to do so, I guess I'll see you around."

The boy got up form the chair and turned to walk away. He stopped though and turned back around.

"My name's Knox, by the way. Knox Overstreet." He smiled and stuck out his hand. This boy is cute and I'm not going to deny it.  
"Eve Cameron." I shook his out stretched hand and returned his smile.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"Pleasure to meet you sir."  
"I'll see you later." He chuckled and walked away.


	2. Same Day August 20th, 1960

_Same day- August 20th, 1960- Welton Academy_

I slowly unpacked all my things. Put all my books away, hung all my dressy dresses in that sorry excuse of a closet, put all my clothes in the dresser and put all my pictures up on my desk.

I took my off my street clothes and put on my school uniform. It was a plain white dress shirt with an ugly tie with navy blue, red and yellow diagonal stripes. On the chest of the navy blue jumper there was the Welton crest. What a nice place to put the crest on the uniform for the only girl in the senior class…

I put on the uniform navy blue socks and a pair of shiny black dress shoes. I feel like…like…like a schoolgirl!

_Hey Eve, you're probably feeling this way BECAUSE YOU ARE A SCHOOL GIRL!_

"Shut up," I told my brain.

I pulled my curled hair into a loose pony tail, grabbed my Hamlet book and left to go outside. I walked trough the halls of the large school and tried to remember the tour Rich had given us- my parents and I- the year before. Hmm…this door might lead outside! The library.

_The library doesn't look like outside to me, Evey._

Aha! Outside!

I opened the door and walked through the summer-almost-autumn air. I sat under a tree in the shade and began to read._ Reading, reading, reading. Read the day away_…stupid singsong voice in my head. Does anyone else do this? Sub-consciously talk to themselves? Focus Eve, focus…read your book.

"Eve?"

I looked up form my book to the awkward boy with glasses and hair as red as mine. With him was a group of four or five boys, two of them being Knox and Charlie.

"Meeksy! How are you?" I stood up and hugged him.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good, good. Rich's been getting on my nerves lately. Mr. Big shot thinks he's king of the school."

"Some things never change." Charlie added. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I know how you feel. My brother was the same way. Oh, excuse me, these are my friends. Knox Overstreet, Charlie Dalton-"

"Oh, yes I've already had a run-in with them today…" I gave Charlie a glance. He looked at me and gave a light scowl.

"And this is Gerard Pitts- Pittsy for short- and Todd Anderson."

"Pitts, I think I met you a couple years ago…I remember you because of your name. That's a horrible thing to say, I'm sorry."

"Well, don't worry about. I get it a lot," he reassured.

_Pitts, Pittsy.Haha funny name._


End file.
